Honey
by SpiralClue
Summary: Rayman/Ly fluff i guess...


Ly slept peacefully in her room. The small bedroom just big enough for the bed and a side table if she tried to fit anymore in it no one would be able to walk through it to the balcony. The balcony was the reason Ly had chosen the room when she moved into the small house it had two rooms and this on was the smaller of the two but it came with the balcony, which as she loved to point out had a wonderful view of the forest. Rayman smiled lightly as he watched her sleep in her warm little house in her nice little bed.

He was still utterly puzzled why she had bought the house, which was two stories, but the top story only had the small little bedroom and a hall from which the stairs let off in middle, making the house even odder. He had asked her when she took him to see it why she bought it and she just smiled at him and said something about like the odd setup of the house how it made it different and like a little adventure every time she went in. He understood the adventure part after the time he had tried getting to the kitchen, which was nearly impossible to find a clear path to even if the only things in the living room were a coffee table, a lamp and a couch. The whole house was far to small for him to even go inside and yet Ly had loved it so much when she dragged him inside.

He couldn't figure out how she could live in the house if it could be called that now that he thought about it, it never seemed much like a house to him. Not that it mattered much seeing as it wasn't his house to live in and as Ly had pointed out when he complained about how small it was he never had to visit he chose to, after all she could always go over to his house. Not that any of this matter at the time being. No currently what should be mattering is that he was preached in a tree watching her sleep. The fact he was outside her house in a tree watching her sleep made him feel a bit odd to say the least, more like a stalker, which he was sure people, would assume he was if they saw him in the tree staring into her bedroom.

He carefully walked his way along the branch to a spot close enough to the balcony that he was sure he'd make it on if he jumped. Which was exactly what he was planning on doing. Though now that he thought about it, it made him seem even more like a stalker, which he wasn't and the thought of people thinking he was disturbed him quite a bit. No the only reason he was there in the first place was cause he couldn't sleep and he had been hoping she was up and when she wasn't he had climbed the tree only to notice that he could see into her room.

Now at this point he was staring at his reflection in the glass of the sliding-glass door, contemplating on if he should open it or not. Ultimately he was on her balcony and it seemed like the only reasonable thing to do so he opened the door slowly as not to make a sound and closed it as slowly. He had always told Ly to lock it that some sick pervert might come in to her room at night. Ironically he now seemed to be that sick pervert he had warned her of even if he was not a sick pervert she'd still tease him about it.

After a few minutes he finally sat on her bed, which luckily was a queen size bed and not a double, which helped explain the lack of room in her room. He yawned still unable to sleep and watched her roll over in her bed. She was so cute when she slept her tail twitching slightly as she slept, every now and then she'd make soft little noises that he swore sounded like purring.

He yawned once more and laid down next to her resting his hand on her stomach and pulling her closer to him hoping she wouldn't wake up. She giggled lightly telling him he had woken up the sleeping girl. "Hello Ray." She muttered sounding adorable as she yawned still half asleep.

He couldn't help but smile as she turned over in the bed to face him, "Morning sleepy head." He whispered trying not to wake her up fully.

She yawned again and opened her eyes once more trying to see him in the dark, "It's not morning." She mumbled closing her eyes again and wrapping her arms around his limbless body.

He kissed her cheek lightly, "I can't sleep." He whispered into her ear.

"Sleep." She muttered cuddling into his body.

He laughed at her lightly, "Sing me a lullaby." He joked as she began to fall back asleep.

"No." she responded rolling over onto her other side and away from him.

He struggled to pull her back as she made quite little whining noises at being woken up. Before finally giving up and setting up in her bed. "Ray I'm tired." She stated looking at him still relaxed in her bed.

"Me to." He said yawning once more, he really did want to sleep he just had to much energy at the time to do so.

She shook her head sadly and got out of bed, "Not everyone can sleep in till 12." She said watching him sit up.

He smiled at her as she clicked the light on brightening the whole room up and reveling her cute little nightgown that he quickly took his eyes off when she looked at him angrily. "I know." He responded.

Sighing she sat down next to him, "I will not sing you a lullaby." She told him.

"Oh please." He pretended to beg and she rolled her eyes.

"No." she replied and stared at the glass door still slightly open. "You could of come in the front door you have the key."

He thought for a few minuets on that then grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto her balcony which she loved so much twirling her around as he lead her out. He could feel her shivering as she rested her head against his chest staring out at the forest.

The night sky was filled with the stars, as she had once said it looked like a painter had given up on his masterpiece and just dotted random parts. It looked perfect though in his mind the sky looked brilliant above the forest. "It's an innocent night." She muttered her voice sounding much more tired then it had when she'd first waken.

"Yeah." He agreed his own voice starting to sound tired itself.

For awhile they both sat there under the stars and watched the forest both quite both slowly drifting off to sleep until she looked up at him and yawned slightly pulling a blanket threw the crack in the glass door that hadn't been shut, "Next time use the door." She mumbled covering them with the blanket.

He just smiled his sleepy little smile and kissed her lips lightly holding her closer and slowly drifting off to sleep, "but there's no adventure in that." And he wasn't quite sure if he said it out load or not but he knew she heard him either way.


End file.
